Fanfictiondreamer
Fanfictiondreamer is a young girl with Autism. She has a rich fantasy life that flourishes a lot over the years. She loves fantasy and science fiction and is constantly dreaming. She has a lot of history involving dreaming, fiction and all sorts of things. She had been creating fanfiction for most of her life, basing a lot of her stories and creations on her interests and experiences, pulling in a lot of what she likes and leaves out anything that she doesn't, as a couple of the rules of the Ultimate Story states. She actually got that name alone thanks to her brother several years back and she liked it ever since because of her constant dreaming of fanfiction. The Start of a Story-Making Legacy Fanfictiondreamer started out creating stories when she was 6 years old. Her favorite Disney movie was The Lion King. She had also liked Power Rangers since she was still in Kindergarten. She then started creating stories that involved combining the 2. This was something that she eventually came to know as fanfiction. She didn't know this at the time and thought that she was the only one who did stuff like this, but she barely scratched the surface of how much this has been done. She eventually went on to create the greatest creation of her life: The Ultimate Story. However, this legacy started out with just the story of Lisa Simpson and her adventures in Planet Mobius known as The Lisa Simpson Chronicles. She naturally had Sonic the Hedgehog thrown into the mix. Around the time that this was taking place, her brother received Sonic CD and she had been enamored with the Sonic series ever since; unlike the original for the Genesis like so many people. Coincidentally, the Sonic the Hedgehog TV show, The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, was being broadcasted on UPN 9. So, she had been creating these stories from that show. She was 8 when she started making this story. Fanfictiondreamer was just working with TV shows but then she became enamored with video games. She and her brother enjoyed video games since they were still toddlers. She also watched him play video games on their grandma's SNES. Those were good times. Her vivid memory was around the time that she was 8, their grandma also had an N64 and the only game she had at the time was Diddy Kong Racing. But then, her grandma decided to give it away to her grandson, FFD's brother, as an early graduation present and FFD had enjoyed endless hours of watching him play on the N64. A little afterwards, he decided to have her play video games and from there, she had her first experience playing video games and never looked back. She then began to add video game characters to her story. The characters of Diddy Kong Racing were the official first video game characters to be in her story. Sonic is a video game character but he didn't count because of his cartoon counterpart. DKR, however, never really had a TV series, so that's why they were made official. Around the time that she turned 9, she was getting into Pokémon. From there, it became a front for the beginning of the Ultimate Story. Over time, many other animated TV shows and video games were added to the stories. Around the age of 10, she got into The Powerpuff Girls and Super Smash Bros. She decided to put them into the pre-Ultimate Story fic because it fit well with the timeline. Showitious Although a lot of the ideas that she puts into the stories are because she wanted them, there are others that are placed in them for complicated reasons. For most of her life, she has suffered from a condition that she had named Showitious. It is when she obsesses over certain characters for extensive amounts of time without any way of making them stop regardless of how badly she wants them to. Their images and voices would be just as vivid in her mind as though she was actually seeing and hearing them. The first time that she has experienced this at her most potent was when her brother received Starfox 64, the second N64 that they had ever owned. The first time that she had seen the game, nothing seemed to have happened, she was watching it just like she would normally do. However, the second that he switched off the game, the characters would play in her head as vividly as though the game was still on. This went on for hours and it terrified her. It was so intense that it stayed with her overnight like garlic breath. It would wear off within a few days, but the second that she saw it again, it would go right back to Day 1. She had been afraid of seeing the game for a few years and would refuse to even look at it, even the night before she had school because she knew about how this affected her. Over time, more and more characters were involved with this. It has been a struggle living with this and she had hated school because of this. One of the ways in which she had coped with this was putting these characters into her stories and had them mingle with other characters as a means of making them more subtle or making it as though they were easier to control. That included the Ultimate Story. She had to do some things that not many people would think of doing or even consider doing. They would also criticize her decision if they didn't understand her reasons for doing them. It had become a coping mechanism because of this. However, it's still a struggle even to this day. The characters that she has dealt with are seen here. Ultimate Story 2: Dinosaur Planet When she was in eighth grade, she had a mentally abusive school teacher, and it was the worst year of her life. She even once described him as chemo patient because of how badly she treated her. She still developed the first Ultimate Story; however, it just wasn't enough to help her cope with those stressors, and she was so close to being held back a year. Then, on Christmas of 2002, she and her brother received a Nintendo Gamecube and one of the games was of course her all-time favorite, Starfox Adventures. Coincidentally, this was soon after her brother finally managed to beat its predecessor, Starfox 64, to which he received the true ending around Thanksgiving. As she started playing it, the atmosphere, the graphics, the characters and the plot had become huge fascinations to her, to the point where the game was involved in her Showitious. Once she got a couple notebooks from her dad during that Christmas, she was jotting down all her ideas for her fic, Ultimate Story 2: Dinosaur Planet, as well as its side story, The Stay on Dinosaur Planet. Despite the game's infamy, she adored it so much that it even helped her cope with her horrible homeroom teacher, even when her school notebook was destroyed since she found writing the headers to be pointless and boring, or even constantly failing her despite her hard work. Eventually, her former seventh grade teacher heard of her turmoil, and she was so compassionate that she offered FFD to stay at her classes while also helping her pass, just barely. By the time she graduated, the featured song was "New York, New York," and this couldn't come at a better time since her family was actually moving to Pennsylvania; to which she felt so relieved and even fantasized the words as "PA, PA!" By the summer of 2003, her family relocated and she had a far better life ever since; this was also the place where she became closer to her distant family as well, and it was all thanks to Starfox Adventures and her second Ultimate Story that got her through these tumultuous times. Ratchet and Kim Possible Around her late teen years, her brother received a Ratchet and Clank game for his PS2, Going Commando. When she first saw it, she fell in love with the game series. Because of that, her ongoing habit of creating ideas for stories involving those characters. Then, she randomly came up with the idea of a crossover with Kim Possible. Surprisingly, it wasn't one of her favorite shows but after this idea, she really got into it. She began the beta draft of that story to which she was still inexperienced. However, she stopped writing it after her brother read it, so she put it away in her cabinet drawer, never believing that she would touch it again. However, 10 years later, she became curious about the later additions to the series and she fell in love with it again, including the VA of Ratchet to which she watched a show involving another character that she watched a few years earlier, Star Wars: The Clone Wars,'' the animated series, as Obi Wan Kenobi. There was also Tidus from ''Final Fantasy X. From there, she was so enthralled that she got back to writing the story that she put away all those years ago along with LPs from her all-time favorite YouTuber, Chuggaaconroy. She spent more than a year writing the first 4 books, with the fourth one having been written within 2 months. She also made 2 more, with the latter being unfinished. Even a duet involving Kim and Ratchet. It was also due to her coping mechanisms when there were 3 incidences in the family: first was the severe dispute between her brother and one of her uncles, to the point where they can't talk to each other anymore; the second one was involving her nana saying something that scared her, to which she began to see her for a lot of the ways in which she was talked about that made her difficult at times; and the third was when one of her other uncles got sick from Stage 4 lung cancer which the tumors spread to his spine, and after 9 months, he lost the battle. The remake of the 1st fic in the series helped her cope with these issues so much. As did her other fics later on. Fanfictiondreamer never intended on having Ratchet and Kim Possible appear in the Ultimate Story, but only make cameo appearances at most, even when Bubbles became a fan of Ratchet and Clank as well as Kim Possible, then developed a crossover fanfic in which she entered into a fanfic contest and she won. Thus, the story was made into an animated series. However, after some unavoidable brainstorming that happened naturally, she found a way to put them into the story and they made their official first appearance in Ultimate Story 7. Before then, they were involved with Fanfictiondreamer's own fanmade Pretty Cures in which the duo gained powers regarding them. Those played a vital role in the events of US7. The Celestial Winx FFD never liked the Nickelodeon version of the Winx Club, which was like sub-par compared to the 4Kids version; so she eventually decided to come up with a group of fairies known as The Celestial Winx, based on the original series. Unlike them, however, this took place 4000 years before The Ultimate Story. She also came up with an adventure known as The Celestial Winx and the Skyward Hero of Courage kickstarting both the Zelda and the Winx timelines respectively. The Fayelons Story The Fayelons Story is another story that Fanfictiondreamer has been working on. It is one that is very separate from the Ultimate Story as well as her other story. The story consists of 5 magical girls who are known as Fayelons, they are a race of fairy-like magical beings from another realm. The story itself takes place within the Mass Effect universe for.....reasons. The story itself is about 5 teenage girls named Jewel, Flare, Star, Aera and Splash. They are OCs created by Fanfictiondreamer. They are young magical girls who were trying to protect their homes and their loved ones from a vigilante turned mass-murderer by stealing keys to a sacred door and fleeing with them. They traveled to many places within the universe until they wound up in the Milky Way Galaxy where they ran into the main characters of the Mass Effect series, the crew of the Normandy. From there, the girls decided to work together with the Normandy crew to try and put a stop the vigilante before he causes more damage to their realm. She doesn't consider this a fanfic as she believes that true Mass Effect fans would not come up with ideas such as this. Regardless, she doesn't really care as she is willing to do whatever she can to cope with her personal issues. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Real People Category:Fanfictiondreamer